No Day But Today
by JazisCharmed
Summary: Summary: A series of Glee one-shots set to Rent songs. Pairings are canon, but the one-shots won't always be.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: A series of Glee one-shots set to Rent songs. Pairings are canon, but the one-shots won't always be. It might be a little out of character for some of the A/U ones, but I'll try not to stray too far away.

**Author's Note**: This is what I have planned so far. It may change. Not all of the one-shots will follow the show. Some will be A/U. :P Also, there's a bit of every pairing in there. It's not just Rachel/Finn, but there's also St. Berr and Puckleberry. There's something for everyone. :D This is just my outline. I hope you enjoy! ^^

You Okay Honey- Mercedes & Kurt.

One Song Glory- Puck

Light My Candle- Puck & Santana

Today 4 U- Kurt & Boys

Tango Maureen- Quinn & Rachel talking about Puck.

Out Tonight- Santana & Brittany

Another Day- Finn & Rachel

Will I? – Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Rachel & Shelby

Santa Fe- Entire Club

I'll Cover You- Tina & Mike

Over The Moon- Brittany & Santana

La Vie Boheme- The group poking fun at Jesse.

I Should Tell You- Quinn & Sam

Seasons Of Love- Entire Club

Take Me Or Leave Me- Puck & Quinn

Without You- Glee Club

Halloween- Quinn

Goodbye Love- Puck and Quinn mostly, but also others

Your Eyes- Puck

No Day But Today- Glee Club


	2. You Okay Honey

Author's Note: I didn't include all of the song because obviously glee isn't about bohemians with AIDS. I tried to make the lyrics as relevant as possible. Poor Kurt. I felt bad writing this.

"Hey fag." A couple of football players holler out to Kurt. He brushes them off and heads to the parking lot so he can drive home. He hasn't had the best day and this isn't helping. The larger boys come closer and Kurt finally turns around to face them.

"What? What do you want?"

"You know what guys do to gay fags like you?" The taller boy jeers.

"Don't answer that. I think you know the answer." The fatter boy pumps his hand into his fist.

"My goodness." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Just because you don't understand doesn't mean you have to go around making people feel bad."

"Oh we understand perfectly." The taller boy shoves Kurt to the ground.

"Hey! I'll have you know this jacket is very expensive." The fatter boy kicks Kurt.

"Get up, fag." Kurt stands up and brushes himself off.

"Fine. Go ahead and be idiotic homophobes. I'm confident in who I am. Nothing will change that." Kurt stands confidently, but his pride is reduced when he sees them glaring at him. Their eyes are burning with hatred. "Do your worst." Kurt says, bracing himself.

"Oh, he's asking for it."

"You like songs, right? I got one for you… Over the river and through the woods, into the dumpster you go." He bigger boy picks up Kurt and tosses him into the garbage.

"Hey!" Kurt hears a voice yell. He knows the voice of his own best friend. The voice belongs to Mercedes. The two football players cheer and run away. Kurt climbs out of the dumpster, covered in junk. Mercedes appears before him.

"You're a little bit late." Kurt says sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, Kurt."

"It's not your fault." Kurt sighs. He sits on the ground.

"_You okay, honey?_" Mercedes sings softly.

"_I'm afraid so._"

"_They get any money?_" She shrugs. Kurt laughs.

"_No. Had none to get._" He points to his torn jacket. "_But they purloined my coat._" He picks it up and sees the sleeve of his jacket hanging by only a couple threads. "_Well you missed a sleeve!_" He yells. Mercedes helps him up.

"_Thanks._"

"_Let's get a band-aid for your knee._" Kurt smiles as Mercedes puts an arm around his back. "You can come have dinner with my family tonight. We're having pasta." He hesitates a moment. "_I do not take no._" She glares at him and he smiles. At least he had Mercedes. She was such a good friend.


	3. One Song Glory

**Premise: **After getting out of juvie, Puck finds out about Quinn and Sam and decides that he's worthless. He's so hurt by Quinn he decides to take his life, but not before singing one last song.

**Author's Note**: This was probably one of the saddest things I've ever had to write. I'm sorry fans of Puck. :(

Puck sat in his room after finally coming home from juvie. He had fucked up so bad. His mom was pretty much pissed and hadn't said anything to him since she paid his bail. He sat there and just thought about everything. His life pretty much sucked. He didn't even know why he stole his mom's car and got thrown in here in the first place. He was just angry that Quinn kept rejecting him. Now he sees on facebook she's found someone else. Sam. What the hell? He had spent the entire summer thinking about her and he had called her. He even asked her if she wanted to see Beth. Shelby had offered pictures. She wanted nothing to do with him. He tried so hard to win her back and then she went and fell for some guy that wasn't him. He took out his guitar and began to play a few chords.

"One song, glory. One song…" He turns on his computer and opens a video webcam on his computer. He hits record.

"This song goes out to my homies in the glee club. I'm sorry I failed you all. And Sam, take care of Quinn for me. I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to make her happy." He looks at the bottle of advil pills on his bed. This was it. He was ready to die. The only thing that kept him alive was waiting for Quinn. Everything sucked. He just wanted all the pain to go away.

"One song, glory. One song before I go… Glory. One song to leave behind." Nobody cared about him anymore. He hated feeling like this. He felt like a pussy. He continued to sing and strum his guitar.

"One song. One last refrain. One song from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity."

Puck knew he had a good voice. He knew he could use it to his advantage someday, but everyday he went around making stupid choices. He didn't know why. He blamed his father's absence in his life, but he knew that he could have been happy if he tried.

"One song. He had the world at his feet, glory. In the eyes of a young girl… a young girl."

He loved Quinn so much. He tried to hide it, but ever since he got her pregnant he felt a special connection to her. She didn't want him. He misses her. He wants her so bad, but he screwed up and she won't take him back.

"Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights. One song… Before the sun sets… Time flies. Time dies!" Time had just passed him by. He remembers his little sister being born. He was there and his father wasn't. Now he's driving cars into banks and stealing money. What kind of person has he become? It's too late to turn back now. He's too screwed up to change.

"Glory. One blaze of glory. One blaze of glory. Glory!" His voice fades and he actually starts to cry now. "Find glory in a song that rings true. True like a blazing fire. An eternal flame." Anger starts to build inside him. He wishes he hadn't spent all that time sleeping around with Santana and all those other cheerleaders. He drove Quinn away and he knows it. This is all his fault.

"Find one song. A song about love. Glory. From the soul of a young man. A young man. One song to redeem this empty life. Time flies. And then no need to endure anymore. Time dies." He's fully crying now. He stops the video. He opens the bottle of advil and pops in as many as he can before his body can't take anymore. He feels his legs begin to quiver. This is it. He's going now. Goodbye world. He feels his body start to convulse. He can't think anymore. Everything is blurry. Slowly his body slows down.

"I love her." He mutters before everything is black.


	4. Goodbye, Love

Author's Note: Rachel's dead. SAD! But someone had to go. This scene only works if one of them is dead. :\ I dunno. Sorry guys. She's kind of annoying anyway... Brittany is also slightly out of character. But I think this came out well. :)

Premise: Out of nowhere, Rachel is killed in a vehicle accident. Puck wants to burn his bridges and decides to leave town. Brittany is angry with Santana's unfaithfulness. Quinn is with Sam, but she's still hung up over Puck.

Puck couldn't believe this was happening. Rachel surely wasn't his friend, but she was the life of the glee club. She held everyone together. Without her driving force Glee club would fall. She may have been selfish, but she was so driven to keep the club together. He could only imagine what Finn was going through. He couldn't stay here. It was time to burn his bridges and get the hell out of here. He stands with the rest of the glee club as they stand at Rachel's grave.

"It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" Quinn asks timidly.

"It's true. I'm leaving for anywhere." He glares at Sam who's tightly holding her hand. "It's true your with this yuppie scum." Sam looks at Quinn.

"You said you'd never speak to him again." Quinn rolls her eyes at Sam.

"Not now."

"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all?" Santana scoffs, standing behind Quinn.

"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's business?" Mercedes rolls her eyes. Brittany stands next to Mercedes.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Santana bites back.

"We used to have this fight each night. She'd never admit I existed." Brittany frowns, folding her arms. Quinn takes her hand out of Sam's and points to Puck.

"He was the same way. He was always run away, hit the road, don't come near." She throws her arms in the air and glares at him. "You're full of shit!"

"She's in denial!" Brittany points.

"He's in denial!" Quinn echoes.

"You gave an inch when I gave a mile!" Brittany yells.

"Guys, come on." Artie suggests.

"Oh, I gave a mile!" Santana and Quinn yell.

"A mile to who?" Puck spits.

"Come on guys, chill." Artie says, trying to calm everyone down. He looks at Finn who looks horrified at how the scene has unfolded.

"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Rachel had. Someone to live for unafraid to say I love you!" Brittany and Quinn's voices ring out in the graveyard.

"All your words are nice 'Quinnie,' but loves not a three-way street. You'll never share real love until you love yourself. I should know." Quinn turns away and Finn steps in looking hurt and exhausted.

"You all said you'd be cool today So please… for my sake... I can't believe she's gone." He looks at Puck. "I can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die." They all look at Rachel's grave.

"I can't believe this is… goodbye." Tina looks at Mike.

"Maybe we should go…"

"Yeah, let's all go home and cool off."

"See you guys in glee." Mercedes says.

"What's left of it…" Kurt adds. The rest of the group leaves. Quinn doesn't even look at Puck before she leaves. When only Finn and Puck are left, Finn tries to lighten the mood.

"So… I hear there are great restaurants out west."

"Some of the best." Puck says sarcastically. "How could she."

"How could you let her go?" Finn pouts.

"You just don't know… How could we lose Rachel?"

"Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain. At least now if you try Rachel's death won't be in vain."

"Her death is in vain." Puck frowns.

"Are you insane? There's still so much to care about. There's me there's 'Quinnie'" He mocks the way Puck referred to her earlier.

"Quinn's got her baggage too."

"So do you."

"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"

"A friend." He scoffs.

"No more!" Puck yells. "I gotta go."

"For someone who's always been let down who's running out of town?" Quinn clears her throat and Puck turns around to see her.

"You heard?"

"Every word."

"Every word. You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees."

"Quinn…"

"I just came to say goodbye, love. Goodbye, love. Came to say goodbye, love, goodbye… Just came to say goodbye, love." Unable to handle it anymore, Puck bows his head and runs away. Finn stands there awkwardly as Sam returns.

"UGH!" Quinn lets out a groan of frustration.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to have a moment alone with Rachel."

"Come on, Quinn. Let's go." She obeys and the two leave the graveyard. Finn stays a little longer before leaving, himself."


	5. Tango Puckerman

Summary: Puckleberry, hints of Quick. Rachel volunteered her and Noah to help set up for the glee club concert tonight. Quinn comes around looking for him, but Rachel admits he hasn't shown up. Offering her help, Quinn decides to share with Rachel some knowledge she may need to know about Puck and his faithfulness.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I disappoint any of you if I change a few minor words so they're relevant. The characters are slightly ooc, but I had to make it work somehow. :\ Enjoy!

Rachel is setting up microphones and speakers in the auditorium. She and Noah volunteered to come early to set up for their glee club performance tonight. Noah offered to help her, but he had yet to show up. Figures. It didn't help that the air conditioner was broken and was somehow on full blast. She starts to test the sound and ends up singing Barbra Streisand instead. Suddenly, the door to the auditorium opens. Finally, Noah was here. However, the figure coming through the door is not her boyfriend. It's Quinn.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I'm looking for Puck. I thought he was with you here."

"Nope." Rachel replies simply.

"Well, can I help since I'm here? I helped Sue set up a cheerios performance in here."

"Noah will be here."

"Great, well… Tell him I'm looking for him, okay?" She starts to head out, but Rachel sighs.

"Wait. He's three hours late." Rachel laughs nervously. Quinn nods and walks back towards her. "The samples don't delay, but the cable…"

"There has to be another way…" Quinn says, kneeling down at the speakers. "Say something." She orders Rachel, pointing to the mic. "Anything."

"Test 1… 2… 3…" Rachel says clearly into the mic. Quinn groans and rolls her eyes.

"Anything but that." Rachel shifts around, uncomfortably. Quinn wasn't her favorite person in the world. Especially now that she was dating Noah, things with Quinn were obviously very awkward.

"This is weird." Quinn states.

"It's weird." Rachel agrees.

"Very weird."

"Exceedingly weird." Rachel notes. She's so angry Noah left her here. Now she has to be stuck with Quinn. "I'm so mad that I don't know what to do. Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I'm with you." Quinn nods, sympathizing with Rachel. She went through the same thing when she dated Puck.

"Feel like going insane, got a fire in your brain, and you're thinking of drinking gasoline…" Quinn lists, recalling her own feelings when Puck ditched her.

"As a matter of fact…" Rachel says, a look of recognition appearing onto her face. Quinn stands up.

"Honey I know this act. It's called the tango Puckerman. The tango Puckerman!" Quinn throws her arms up, exaggerationg her gestures. "It's a dark, dizzy, merry go round." Quinn spins around. She holds out her hands. "As he keeps you dangling…" She clenches her fists, causing Rachel to jump. "Your heart he's mangling. And you toss and you turn. 'Cause his cold eyes can burn, but you yearn and you churn and rebound." She looks at Rachel expectantly.

"I think I know what you mean…" Rachel confesses.

"The tango Puckerman!" Quinn and Rachel yell.

"Has he ever pouted his lips and called you pookie." Rachel groans, disgusted.

"Never!"

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?" Quinn folds her arms. Rachel sighs.

"This is… spooky." Quinn nods. "Did you swoon when he walked through the door?"

"Every time!" Rachel admits.

"So be… cautious." Quinn suggests.

"Did he moon over other girls?" Rachel asks innocently. Quinn laughs.

"MORE than moon." Quinn informs her. Rachel grips the wall.

"I'm getting nauseous." Quinn takes Rachel's hand and looks her in the eye.

"Trust me, I know." Rachel pulls and looks away.

"He cheated!" Rachel cries.

"He cheated." Quinn echoes.

"Noah cheated."

"Yep, he cheated."

"I'm defeated I should give up, right now." Rachel says, her face growing increasingly depressed.

"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might." Quinn shrugs.

"I'd fall for him still anyhow." Quinn takes Rachel's arms and twirls her under her.

"When you're dancing his dance, you don't stand a chance. His grip of romance makes you fall!" Quinn and Rachel are now dancing around the stage.

"So you think might as well…" Quinn starts.

"Dance a tango to hell."

"At least I'll have tangoed at all." They sing together as Quinn pulls away.

"The tango puckerman gotta dance til your diva is through. You pretend to believe him, but in the end you can't leave him. But the end it will come still you have to play dumb til you're glum and you bum and turn blue."

"Why do we love when he's mean?"

"And he can be so obscene." Quinn hooks some wires together.

"Try the mic now..." Quinn says, pointing to the microphone.

"My Noah..." She says hopelessly into the mic. The words reverberate throughout the auditorium.

"Patched!" She smiles.

"Thanks…" Rachel says, sighing.

"You know, I feel great now…" Quin says, standing up with pride. Rachel sinks to the ground.

"I feel lousy."

"Well I should get going. If you see Puck tell him I have some pictures of Beth from Shelby if he wants to see." Rachel hangs her head.


	6. La Vie Boheme

**A/N: **This one was really hard to come up with because it's all about the Bohemian life (hence la vie boheme)... I really liked the idea of the group making fun of Jesse, but I decided that in order for this song to work I would have to make someone a bohemian. :P I hope you enjoy this one. :) I had fun writing it.

After one year of being apart, the glee club members have a reunion party at Breadstix on Christmas Eve. Mercedes and Kurt are both attending New York University. Mercedes is studying music and Kurt is studying design. He's also in an established relationship with Blaine who also attends the party. After breaking their romance, Quinn and Sam are now attending two different schools. Quinn is on a cheerleading scholarship at Ohio State University and Sam is on a football scholarship at a state college in Pennsylvania. Puck opted not to go to college and is failing to make a living as a guitarist. Mike and Tina are together at a private liberal arts college in Massachusetts. Artie is studying to become a teacher for special needs students at state college in Ohio. Speaking of special needs students, Brittany is repeating her last year of high school at a school for special needs students. After spending a year in rehab Santana is about to attend a local community college. Failing to be accepted at any university, Finn is also attending a community college close to home. He and Rachel broke up when she left for Juliard. Rachel is studying musical performance at Juliard where Jesse St. James has transferred. Their relationship has grown increasingly more romantic since he joined her at Juliard. Rachel has asked that Jesse accompany her to the party. She knows he won't be welcome, but she won't be comfortable without him.

All the glee club members arrive at Breadstix around 6:30pm and have a nice greeting session before they sit down. Arriving late, Jesse and Rachel are the last to come. When the two sit down together they are met by numerous reactions. Finn looks obviously very uncomfortable and everyone else just looks angry. Sam and Blaine just look confused.

"Jesse St. James? Here?" Puck says, raising his eyebrow. He is the first to speak.

"Oh no…" Kurt says, folding his arms together.

"The enemy of avenue A, will stay!" Mercedes calls.

"Oy, vey…" Rachel sighs.

"What brings the mogul in his own mind to Breadstix Café?" Artie asks.

"Rachel, I'm surprised. A bright and charming girl like you hangs out with these slackers." Jesse rolls his eyes. "You make fun, yet I am the one here only to make some good." He glances at Puck, taking in his attire. "Look at you, Puck. What are you doing for a living?" Jesse lays out his arms.

"It's called BOHEMIA." Puck says proudly.

"In this day and age? Really? And do you really want a neighborhood where people piss on your stoop every night. Bohemia, bohemia, is a fallacy in your head. Ladies and gentlemen," He glares at Puck. "Puck… Bohemia is dead." He asserts. Obviously offended, Rachel shifts away from him. Puck stands on the table.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes!"

"Dies ira, dies illa, kyrie eleison…" The other boys chant under Puck's singing.

"Here she lies! No one knew her worth the late great daughter of mother earth. On these nights when we celebrate the birth… In that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass, you bet your ass too…" Mercedes slips her pants down and flashes him. "La vie boheme…" Rachel lets a giggle escape her lips.

"La vie boheme…" The rest of the group begins to chant.

"To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing. The need to express, to communicate. To going against the grain, going insane, going mad…" Puck sings as the group chants under him. Jesse frowns and folds his arms. "To loving tension, no pension. To more than one dimension. To starving for attention. Hating convention, hating pretension. Not to mention of course, hating dear old Mom and Dad.

To riding your bike, midday past the three-piece suits

To fruits - to no absolutes- To Absolute - to choice- To the Village Voice- To any passing fad." Finn's voice harmonizes with his club mate's.

"To being an us for once ... instead of a them!"

"La vie boheme!" Everyone yells. Santana smiles at Brittany and plants a kiss on her mouth. Jesse rolls his eyes and clears his throat.

"Hey mister…" Santana smirks. "She's my sister." She gives Brittany a slap on the butt and the blonde squeals. Santana grabs Mercedes's hand and pulls her on top of the table.

"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries." Santana's voice leads as she dances atop the table.

"To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese." Mercedes voice joins as she dances along. "To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo.

"To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou." Santana jumps off the table and Quinn and Sam look at each other and laugh.

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion. Creation, vacation…"

"Mucho masturbation." Puck grins, making a lude gesture at his enemy.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new…" Kurt and Mercedes belt as their arms link around each other's shoulders.

"To Sontag." Tina offers.

"To Sondheim." Rachel echoes.

"To anything taboo." The three former cheerios yell.

"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunnigham and Cage." Artie cheers.

"Lenny Bruce, Langston Hughes."

"To the stage!" Rachel smiles.

"To Uta!" Blaine offers.

"To Buddha!" Puck chants.

"Pablo Neruda too!" Tina and Mike sing, smiling at each other.

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off auntie Em…" Santana gives Jesse the finger.

"La vie boheme!" Everyone screams. Santana kisses Brittany again.

"Sisters?" Jesse raises an eyebrow. Santana gives him a facetious smile.

"We're close." Brittany smiles. Blaine smiles at Kurt.

"Brothers!"

"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman!" The quartet's voice fills the room. "German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein, Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina Burana."

"To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy, Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols." Puck sings.

"BBC!" Everyone shouts.

"To no shame never playing the fame game."

"To marijuana." Puck yells.

"To sodomy, it's between God and me. To S&M!"

"La vie boheme." Jesse groans and turns away to leave. Rachel smiles at her friends and then follows him out as everyone cheers and laughs.


End file.
